


an aimless morning

by princessoftheworlds



Series: It's not a crime to love what you cannot explain [27]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: Caroline and Klaus share a less-than-wholesome moment in the morning.





	an aimless morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coveredinthecolors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinthecolors/gifts).



> To Luiza for the KC Halloween Bingo. So sorry that this is like two months late, but hopefully some filthy porn makes up for it.

As the morning sun filters into the gap in the curtains, softly illuminating particles of dust floating through the air, Caroline burrows her head further into her pillow to avoid the bright light, head turned away. Her attempts are futile, however; her brain slowly rises to consciousness, registering the solid body behind her and the warm arm thrown over her waist. Her eyes blink open sleepily, and she turns her head back around to make sense of her morning situation. 

 

She’s being spooned by Klaus, and her body is pleasantly sore, likely from last night’s final round of sex. Due to her limited arm and leg space, all she can do is turn her head to the right and view her messy bedroom floor, with their clothing tossed about and a sheet that slipped off the bed. On her left is Klaus’ most impressive and muscled chest with the faint brown hairs that begin at his abdominal muscles and trail down, disappearing behind the light blanket that covers their lower halves. On his shoulder is the familiar feather tattoo, darkly inked into his fair skin. Part of his hip still pokes out, making visible the dark-colored bruise that Caroline’s mouth had left two nights previous.

 

At that moment, Klaus himself stirs behind her, loosening his arm slightly around her waist. He presses a brief kiss to her bare shoulder. “Awake?” he asks in that quiet but gravelly morning voice of his that causes wetness to pool in Caroline’s pussy.

 

With newly rekindled enthusiasm and lust, she slings a leg over Klaus and uses that momentum to flip them over, the bed creaking and complaining beneath them, until he lands flat on his back, Caroline straddling his waist. Their blanket is tossed aside to join the sheet and a few pillows on the floor. “Thought we could try something new,” she says with a devious smile. Klaus blinks awake, and Caroline can feel his dick hardening and brushing against her ass. “You seem like you’re up for it.” She leans over and traces her lips over his jawline before brushing them against his own.

 

When she attempts to straighten up, he latches a warm hand to the back of her and pulls her back down again to kiss her dirtily with tongue; she only gets wetter. He releases her, whispering lowly in her ear, “I definitely am.”

 

Caroline scowls playfully. “Couldn’t let me be in control for even a moment,” she teases. 

 

“Hey,” Klaus replies, waggling his eyebrows, “it’s all you now.” He settles himself into a more comfortable position, propping himself against the remaining pillows and the headboard, arms folded to support his head. 

 

Rolling her eyes, she reaches down and firmly grips his cock in her right hand, squeezing slightly, and he throws back his head and groans. He’s rock-hard and weeping drops of precome, so she strokes him slowly, spreading his wetness. She squeezes again, with much more pressure than before, and he bites his lip. 

 

“Are you ever going to move past that?” he demands, hissing when Caroline’s other hand slips down briefly to fondle his balls. 

 

She doesn’t reply, smirking instead. Slowly, she shifts onto her knees, still clutching him but no longer stroking, and positions herself over Klaus’ cock. With languid and deliberate movements, she lowers herself until she can gently and carefully brush the head against her soaking folds, ghosting it against her clit. 

 

Klaus is audible in his loud, strangled groan, but she suppresses her own sigh, instead focusing on drawing out his teasing. She relishes in the fact that his expression has become screwed up in agony. 

 

“Still up for it?” Caroline asks, trailing a finger against his jawline and down his neck. She uses one hand to trace his pectoral muscles, squeezing and pinching his nipples until he hisses. Her other hand still grips him.

 

His own reply is the slight nod of his head and a breathless “Go ahead,” a brief but clear sign of consent, so Caroline, in fact, does go ahead. It’s good timing too, because she’s incredibly wet and can no longer resist the urge to release his dick and use that hand to reach down and rub herself. Instead, she slowly sinks down, the walls of her pussy gradually expanding to accommodate his generous length, whimpering as she does. 

 

“Oh, fuck,” Klaus whispers, eyes fluttering shut blissfully.

 

When Caroline’s finally taken the entirety of him inside her, she stills, straightening upon him. He pulses inside her, pressing everywhere and feeling like iron rebar when she clenches down on him; they both groan loudly. 

 

“This was a good idea,” Caroline murmurs to herself, knowing quite well that he can hear her. As predicted, Klaus nods slightly in agreement.

 

“It’d get better if you  _ moved _ ,” he suggests through gritted teeth, scrunching up his eyes tightly together. It looks like it’s taking all of his willpower to not buck up inside her and start fucking her himself, and she appreciates that, deciding to take mercy on him just this once.

 

Caroline begins to ride him, first in tentative and drawn-out movements as if she’s testing the waters. She lifts her hips, keeping Klaus sheathed as deeply in her as her position and gravity will allow. Slowly, she rises up on her knees until he slips free of her, the walls of her pussy fluttering and clenching down despite her emptiness, and then he hisses. Then she sinks down again, back arching in pleasure as she takes his cock back inside her.

 

“Fuck,” she cries, stilling briefly as she clenches down on him, getting lost in the lustful sensation of being  _ full _ , and drawing a grunt of approval from Klaus. “You feel so fucking good.”

 

Beginning the cycle again of moving her hips, Caroline latches onto the headboard of her bed with one hand to steady herself, giving both of them a moment to breath. Her gaze fixes on Klaus’, his eyes hazy with pleasure before they flutter shut, before she begins to ride him in earnest, swiftly and mercilessly, moving up and down in sharp, jerky motion while her breasts jolt in rhythm. With each motion, the head of his cock is shoved up inside her, and she bites her lip out of pleasure. She moves so savagely that Klaus can only keep his head thrown back, expression wrecked, and eyes closed, his neck curved alluringly.

 

Caroline says, “Merlin, fuck,  _ fuck _ , oh fuck, fuck,  _ you feel so goodinme _ , oh fuck,” and Klaus says, “Fuck, you look so  _ fucking hot _ , ride me faster,  _ fuck _ .”

 

She moans enthusiastically, steadying her free hand against the planes of his chest and using the other to cup her breasts and massage and squeeze. She  _ slams  _ down on him so hard that he yells out and her bed creaks loudly in protest, and distinctly - somewhere in the back of her pleasure-struck brain, she thinks that if they keep going at it the way they have been, her bed’s structural integrity is not going to last much longer. 

 

Beneath her, the muscles of Klaus’ legs draw up tighter and tighter as his spine begins to lift off the bed. He worries at his lip, unable to stifle his whimpers and moans. 

 

“Are you close?” she gasps, and he barely manages to nod shakily before she speeds up, riding him  _ harder _ . She releases the headboard, leaning forward and bringing that hand between them to touch herself. She rubs at her clit furiously, clenching down on Klaus’ cock and rocking back in slight movements while she lifts up and sinks down on him again, literally bouncing on top of him.

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Klaus growls. “ _ I’m coming _ .”

 

His cock pulses, jerking deep inside her as he comes. The shuddery slide of her movements becomes audibly and sensually slicker, wet warmth seeping around his shaft. As her walls tighten around him one final time, his back arches even more off the bed before his body slumps back down.

 

Despite his cock starting to soften inside of her, she moves on him one last time,  which combined with the friction on her clit is enough to send her over. She stiffens, stilling on top him, head falling forward softly as she moans. 

 

Once the waves of her orgasm wash over her, Caroline stays seated on his cock for a few moments longer before finally lifting off of him, his come leaking out of her and running down her legs. She collapses on the bed besides him as they both pant to catch their breath, slump against each other.

 

“That was good,” he gasps out. “We should do that again.”

 

“Agreed.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/) to let me know how much you liked this fic or request a prompt. Comments and kudos would be nice too!


End file.
